Problem: What is the units digit of the sum of the nine terms of the sequence $1! + 1, \, 2! + 2, \, 3! + 3, \, ..., \, 8! + 8, \, 9! + 9$?
Explanation: For $n\ge5$, $n!$ includes the product $2\times5=10$, which means the units digit of $n!$ is 0 (since 0 multiplied by any number is 0). The units digits of $1!+ 2!+3!+4!$ is the units digit of $1+2+6+4=13$, which is 3. The units digit of the sum $1+2+\ldots+9=\frac{9(1+9)}{2}=45$ is 5. Therefore, the units digit of $(1!+1)+(2!+2)+\ldots+(9!+9)= (1!+2!+\ldots+9!)+(1+2+\ldots+9)$ is $3+5=\boxed{8}.$